The Reason
by Little.Rat
Summary: En un futuro que ha dejado de ser apocaliptico gracias a las habilidades de Mirai Trunks, ¿Que pasará cuando descubran que el doctor Gero guardaba en secreto otros dos proyectos? No todo es lo que parece y tampoco lo que se espera.


**Aclaración: **Dragon Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama

* * *

><p><strong>The Reason <strong>_por: Little rat_

__**Capitulo 1: **Entre los vivos.

Cualquier aspecto desde el que se mirase aquello, podía decirse que quizás Kami había vuelto y recordado a los que estaban bajo su resguardo después aquella plataforma ubicada en lo celeste, caracteres casi extintos que se dedicaban ahora a recrear algo semejante a ciudadelas y sitios transitables. Tanto habían tenido que pasar para darse cuenta de lo valiosa que era la vida, la paz y la confianza de los unos a los otros que después de todo, no hubiesen podido salir adelante sin apoyarse mutuamente.

Tanto luchar valió la pena, ya no debían vivir escondiéndose a las afueras de ninguna ciudad ni mucho menos temían caminar a la luz del día por las calles que invadían la capital, la paz había retornado. Así que porque no intentar sacar provecho de los proyectos que no habían podido desarrollarse por parte de la Ex Presidenta de la Corporación Capsula. Con ello mejorarían muchas áreas del mundo y también podrían traer a los pocos científicos que quedaban vivos.

Así lo hicieron, comenzando con un proceso de investigación e intercambio de inquietudes y conocimientos de unos hacia otros.

-Alcanza aquella caja Trunks – Señaló la mujer de cabello celeste desde la escalera- Es la última.

-Está bien mamá- El chico tomo la caja con una sonrisa siguiéndole a las afueras de lo que en algún momento había servido de escondite.

-Son más los inventos escritos que los que he podido ejecutar- Soltó un suspiro- Pero me parece que si lo examinamos juntos detenidamente, podremos construir algunos.

-No se han podido ejecutar por la carencia de materiales- Colocó la caja en el auto- Aun así, me parece que te hacía falta hacer esta clase de cosas. ¿O no mamá?

-No te burles de mi- Le golpeó el hombro sonriendo.- Solo quiero que todo esto pueda ayudar a los que lo necesitan.

-Y así será, veras que sí- Correspondió al gesto.

-Te has vuelto muy optimista hijo- Le acarició el cabello que llevaba entonces largo recogido en una coleta- En ese aspecto me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando tenía tu edad.

-Alguien tiene que serlo – Caminó entonces y se colocó en el asiento del conductor

-El cabello así como lo llevas, te sienta muy bien- Tomó el puesto a su lado y le lanzo una mirada juguetona- No me sorprendería mucho que dentro de poco podamos ser una familia nuevamente, con bebes y todo.

-¡Madre!- Reclamó sonrojado mientras encendía el automóvil- En ese aspecto, no has cambiado para nada.

-¿Por qué lo dices Trunks?- Una mirada curiosa se asomó.

-No es nada- Comenzó a andar intentando olvidar el imprudente comentario.

El camino no era muy largo, de hecho podía haberlo recorrido en cuestión de pocos minutos volando pero tanto él como su madre consideraron que la idea de ver a un chico flotando por ahí no sería nada tranquilizante para los habitantes, después de todo, era así como solían llegar los androides.

Desde la desaparición de esos seres y la de Cell, la paz había reinado al fin en medio del caos y la destrucción pero por más que quisieran, el proceso de reconstrucción era lento y pesado. Carecían tanto de mano de obra como de materiales funcionales, así que el chico de cabello lila había encontrado como nuevo pasatiempo ayudar a los citadinos trayendo lo que encontrase alrededor del planeta alegando como excusa que la Corporación Capsula tenía un invento que podía converger aquellos pesados objetos en forma de capsula y así él podía darse a la tarea de transportarlos.

Al menos había encontrado una diversión en toda aquella "normalidad" de vida que ahora le quedaba por delante. Si todo marchaba bien, no habría posibilidad de que algún ente con malas intenciones atacase de nuevo, lo que en realidad era una decepción para él porque a pesar de todo, no tenía ni siquiera a alguien con quien entrenar para las batallas que nunca se llevarían a cabo. Quizás pudiese escapar en alguna otra ocasión al pasado para divertirse un poco con los muchachos.

-¡Trunks!- Chilló Bulma desde su asiento.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?- Le miró extrañado.

-Tengo rato llamándote y no me contestabas- Bufó- Acabas de pasarte el edificio.

-¿De verdad?- Rió un poco- Lo siento, tengo la cabeza en otra parte.

-No me digas- Contestó sarcástica mientras desabrochaba su cinturón- Ojala que sea en algo bueno hijo, el tiempo pasa y no de gratis.

-Lo sé- Aquel tema le sacaba de quicio- Ve entrando que yo estacionare y llevaré las cajas.

-Era lo que tenía pensado pedirte- Dibujó una sonrisa en los labios que tenían un poco de lápiz rojo- No tardes.

No quería ser malinterpretado ni nada, aunque para ser exactos no tenía idea de quién podía hacerlo puesto que sus pensamientos no salían de su cabeza ni siquiera para ser trasladados a un papel. Estaba ya por cumplir los 23, no era mucho si se veía desde el punto de que él era mitad Saiyan y por eso no cambiaria de aspecto muy rápido, no solo eso, incluso en los humanos era natural que a esa edad los chicos se divirtieran, no en su mundo pero si en el que había visto al viajar ¿Cuál era el afán de su madre en que consiguiera pareja?, muchos humanos estaban teniendo hijos en ese momento y de seguro en unos 100 años, la tierra volvería a tener al menos un promedio de la mitad sino completa de sus habitantes. Todo lo más seguro, era a causa de ese deseo que tenía de ser abuela… ¡Que disparate! Pasaría mucho tiempo para que él se interesara en esas cosas del amor y la reproducción.

Aquello le sonó como si fuese dicho por su padre puesto que no podía echarle toda la culpa al lado saiyajin porque Son Goku si se había casado a temprana edad y tenía hijos. Dejaría de pensar en eso y entraría con las cajas a aquella edificación, sino de seguro escucharía resonar su nombre unas cuantas veces a través de la ventana.

Todo estaba en silencio y poca luz. Esto era natural cuando la planta de electricidad se encontraba averiada pero ya había sido restaurada… ¿Qué sucedía? Caminó un poco más deprisa y subió volando por las escaleras hasta el 3er piso que era donde sentía la presencia de su madre y la de tres personas más, se aproximó despacio a la enorme puerta de hierro que tenía en frente.

El aire gélido le calo los huesos cuando entró al sitio. Solo dirigió una mirada al panorama que constaba de tres hombres además de su madre, dos de ellos evidentemente nerviosos. La habitación era de gran tamaño y solo la iluminaba los destellos que se colaban a través del tragaluz, por lo que no era mucha. Una enorme cantidad de papeles se encontraban regados sobre el escritorio metálico y un tanto oxidado, algunas pipetas llenas con algún líquido estaban sobre un estante y unas jeringas vacías realizaban en conjunto una llamativa composición.

-Buenas tardes- Saludó colocando las cajas en uno de los estantes.

-Trunks, hijo. Acércate- Estaba de espaldas y no había girado la cabeza siquiera un momento al hablar.

-Con que este es tu hijo- Sonrió el más anciano de los tres, el que no estaba nervioso. Poseedor de un enorme bigote canoso y unos pocos cabellos sobre la prominente calva.

-No es momento para presentaciones doctor- Se quejó Bulma- Luego podrán hablar.- El chico se acercó y la miró a los ojos profundamente nerviosos y cristalinos.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Algo no andaba bien.

-Veo que eres un muchacho bastante avispado- ¿Era broma? Por la cara de aquellos tres delatores, cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

-Solo te pido hijo que no reacciones de manera violenta- Levantó los brazos para tomarlo de los hombros- Esto te va a desagradar tanto como a todos nosotros pero es un avance para la ciencia. Por eso te pido… no lo destruyas.

-Pero ¿De qué me estás hablando?- Estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

-Síguenos por favor chico- Habló uno de los que permanecía callado e inició la marcha hacia una de las escaleras para ascender de piso.

Caminaron unos detrás de otros iluminándose con una pequeña lamparita que portaba la mujer. Un silencio incomodo acompañaba su caminar calmado pero nervioso, hubiese preferido estar batallando contra cualquier enemigo antes que encontrarse en esa situación tan incómoda.

-¿Qué sucedió con la luz?- Lanzó la pregunta al aire esperando que alguno la atajara.

-Nuestro "descubrimiento" necesita de toda la energía del edificio. Por eso está a oscuras- Le sonrió el del bigote- Por cierto, soy el Doctor Phillps.

-Un placer- Contestó por inercia. Ese sujeto tenía algo extraño, parecía ser el único al que no le perturbaba aquella situación.

-Hemos llegado- Anunció colocándose frente a una puerta en la que junto figuraba un enorme botón rojo.

-Entonces… ¡Entremos!- La mujer presiono el artefacto con una seguridad que ninguno esperaba. La lámpara pareció consumirse entonces.

Y como era costumbre en los laboratorios, de la compuerta salió un poco de vapor helado que les agitó el cabello. En el lugar solo se escuchaban sus propios pasos acompasando las respiraciones y todo lo que se observaban eran pequeñas irradiaciones verdes de algún líquido encapsulado en grandes envases. La tenue luz de una linterna que guardaba en sus bolsillos uno de los doctores, ayudó a iluminar el sitio. Aquello en verdad era escalofriante.

-Lo que verán a continuación queridos colegas, es uno de los descubrimientos más recientes que he hecho- El Dr. Phillps se detuvo en medio de los presentes quitando la linterna de las manos del otro científico, no quería que en un destello revelara el secreto- Aunque en algún momento pudiese haber sido dañino para nosotros mismos, a estas alturas y luego de múltiples estudios, he concluido que su fuerza y su poder no son suficientes para lastimar a nadie puesto que estos son- Se detuvo unos momentos, tomó un respiro y continuó- Nada más y nada menos que clones.

-¡QUE!- Exclamaron al unisonó los demás excepto el de cabellos lilas, que empezaba a temer lo peor.

-He aquí, dos embriones desarrollados a partir de la manipulación genética y los soportes de vida artificial que nuestro Ex Colega el Doctor Gero, creó con un fin desconocido.

Culminando con esto, apagó la linterna y dio dos palmadas que trajeron la luz de vuelta a sus ojos. Les tomó unos segundos acostumbrarse a esta para poder visualizar lo que tenían frente a ellos. Todo parecía tan irreal, fantasmal. ¡Aquello era una locura!

De dos contenedores con forma cilíndrica, de aproximadamente dos metros de alto, unos cables salientes se conectaban a los demás equipos que rodeaban el laboratorio. Dentro de estos, dos figuras que no eran desconocidas para nadie, permanecían inmóviles, llenas de cables que ocupaban sus cabezas y algunos otros órganos. El cabello de ambos, uno rubio y el otro negro, estaba tan largo que de seguro podía rozarles los pies. En la parte inferior, una pequeña computadora se encargaba de monitorear los latidos de su corazón así como sus ondas cerebrales. Realmente se trataba de aquellos dos…

-¡Esto es una locura!- El chico se exalto y corrió frente a las enormes "incubadoras" que se alzaban frente a su cara.- ¡Yo los maté!

-Lo sé- Aseguró el doctor con mucha confianza.- Pero estos no son androides muchacho, estos son humanos de carne y hueso.

-¿Cómo lo logró?- Bulma parecía más impactada por el logro científico que por los dos seres que tenía en frente- Desde siempre esta ha sido una de las metas de nosotros los investigadores pero, el desarrollar la biología hasta este punto me parece algo casi imposible.

-Es por eso que la llamé- El hombre se acercó a ella colocando en sus manos algunos planos.- Quiero que me ayude en el transcurso de esta investigación.

-Me parece que la biología no es mi fuerte- Aseguró bajando la cabeza.

-¿Investigar?... ¿Qué demonios les está pasando por la cabeza?- La actitud de aquellos dos lo tenía francamente molesto.- Si estos tipos se despiertan e intentan matarnos de nuevo pero resultan ser más fuertes, ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?

-Eso no pasará- Diagnosticó del mayor con una calma imperturbable en la voz- No tienen ni siguiera una pizca de algún estimulante o alteración genética que les permita adquirir un nivel de pelea cercano o parecido al de sus predecesores.

-No puedo fiarme de eso- Chasqueó la lengua desviando la mirada. Estúpida curiosidad humana, podía llegar a ser la causa de su perdición.

-Confía en mi Trunks.- Su madre se colocó a su lado luego de haber ojeado los papeles que aquel hombre le había confiado- Todo estará bien.

No le quedaba más remedio que esperar. Detestaba el poder de convencimiento que ejercía su madre sobre él en los momentos de tensión. Sino la amara tanto, de seguro hubiese buscado la manera de destruir aquellos cuerpos inertes que observaba frente a sí.

-Pero dígame algo Dr. Phillps- La mujer colocó la manó en la capsula del que sería el Androide nº17- ¿No está este recipiente un poco maltratado en la parte superior?

-De hecho lo está. Cuando los hallé en medio de las montañas, algunas piedras habían caído desde los montes más altos agrietando el contenedor. Hice lo que pude para restaurarlo pero ahora mismo soy incapaz de asegurar que la vida de ese chico se preserve una vez que vaciemos el contenido.

-Será mejor hacerlo ahora.- El silencio volvió a reinar en el momento en el que la mujer abrió la boca.

-Pero mamá…- Se quejó moviendo las manos de manera nerviosa.

-¡Ya basta Trunks!- Ordenó mientras los otros dos hombres que no habían pronunciado palabra se ocultaban tras su hijo.- ¡Si quieres comenzar a ser un adulto, es momento de que te comportes como tal!

Aquella afirmación calló cualquier queja que el chico fuese a hacer. Tenía razón, era normal estar inquieto pero se estaba comportando como un chiquillo. Con el nivel de pelea que poseía en ese momento, lo más probable es que pudiese eliminar cualquier intento que tuviesen esos sujetos al salir de aquel lugar.

-Entonces, comencemos.- Dijo el Doctor colocándose junto a ella.

El azul de sus ojos no dejaba de clavarse en la espalda de su madre mientras él y los otros dos cobardes solo permanecían en silencio observando el arduo procedimiento que implicaba retirar aquel soporte de vida artificial. Y así fueron paso a paso, como siguiendo un manual de instrucciones especificado en aquellos planos, tardaron alrededor de veinte minutos en poder desconectar cada cosa. Al final, solo les quedo el líquido que debían vaciar.

-Aquí vamos- Bulma accionó una palanca y con ello el liquido fue bajando a buena velocidad y entonces, las compuertas de vidrió se abrieron. Solo faltaba ordenar a los cables que se conectaban al cerebro, retirarse. Para sorpresa de los observadores, esta acción les tomo mucho más tiempo y coraje a los dos científicos de lo que esperaban.

-Debemos hacerlo- Aclaró seriamente el otro, terminando así el proceso.

Estaban de pie. Llevaban sobre su piel una especie de vestimenta elástica que luego se ocuparían de averiguar cómo habían desarrollado y en el sitió no podía reinar otra cosa que no fuese el silencio mientras que el joven tensaba cada uno de sus músculos por si alguno planeaba hacer algún movimiento fuera de lugar. Entonces, abrieron los ojos para luego caer de llenó en el suelo desde la alta plataforma.

-Ayudémoslos, ¡rápido!- Ordenó del doctor tomando a la chica que había cerrado los ojos nuevamente y empezaba a respirar a grandes bocanadas de aire antes de establecer una respiración normal.

-Doctor, algo no está bien- Más el otro chico luchaba por hacer lo mismo con los ojos bien abiertos pero por más que lo intentaba, no lograba respirar.- Vamos, vamos tu puedes- Le impulsaba la mujer pero era inútil. Se llevó las manos al esófago, como si algo no le permitiese el paso del aire.- ¡Hay que hacer algo!- Le golpeó un poco el pecho y al ver que no funcionaba intentó darle respiración artificial.

-Her… ma… no – Susurró la chica aún juntó al doctor, intentando estirar un brazo para alcanzar la mano del chico.

-¡Tienes que respirar!- Bulma estaba comenzando a exasperarse y no actuaba como debía. No se dio cuenta en qué momento pero Trunks estaba a su lado para ayudarla entonces intentando que los pulmones se expandieran mediante uno que otro golpecitos en los costados.

-Es inútil- Concluyó el muchacho mientras veía como al otro se le estaba yendo la luz de los ojos muy lentamente.

-¡No te rindas!- Su madre seguía dándole respiración artificial intentando que no se ahogara. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Her… ma… na- El chico pudo tomar la mano de su gemela antes de que el corazón le dejase de latir. Nadie pudo hacer nada más.

-¿Hermano?- La chica apretó la mano lo más fuerte que pudo esperando contestación pero sus labios estaban sellados.

Se colocó de rodillas y apoyó ambas manos en el suelo para gatear hasta el cuerpo que estaba a pocos centímetros de ella. Le miró, los ojos aun estaban ligeramente abiertos pero carentes de brillo, la boca también entreabierta, buscaba sin duda el aire que no podía llegar… estaba ahí, estaba muerto.

-No…- Susurro apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.- ¡NOOOOOO!- Se echó a llorar.

El de cabello lila no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el doctor solo se había quedado muy sentado en su sitio sin despegar la mirada de la chica que lloraba desconsolada. ¿Eran ellos capaces de llorar? ¿Quería decir eso entonces que realmente todo aquello de ser humanos y de no tener poder era cierto? Esas malditas dudas que no tenían respuesta y que solo se vieron disipadas al verse en la obligación de abrazar a su madre que empezaba a llorar.

-No lo pude salvar- Gemía aferrándose a su pecho.- ¡Ni a él ni a nadie!

-No fue tu culpa madre… no llores- Le acariciaba el cabello sintiendo que aquello solo había sido un detonante en la enorme culpa que cargaba la mujer que lo trajo al mundo por no haber podido hacer más por los que amaba.

-¡Se ha desmayado!- Gritó el viejo corriendo a donde estaba la joven que parecía muerta sobre el cuerpo de su hermano.- Hay que llevarla a un sitio donde pueda descansar. Vamos.

Todos asintieron y el continuó junto a la de cabello celeste que se secaba las lagrimas con la cabeza baja. Se arrodilló frente al cuerpo del muchacho y se despojó de la chamarra azul que siempre traía puesta para cubrirle el rostro. No entendía muy bien en que iba a terminar todo aquello que se estaba iniciando pero algo era seguro, no dejaría que nada tan terrible como lo que le había tocado vivir volviese a pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenas madrugadas queridos lectores :) ¿Como están?, he aquí mi primer fic en el mundo de Dragon Ball.<strong>

**Para serles sincera, me he lanzado una maratón estas ultimas semanas y me he dedicado a prestarle atención a cada detalle, sobre todo al porque me había olvidado de Trunks si en mi infancia tenia una carta de colección que llevaba conmigo a donde fuera, sin mencionar mi incursión al manga intentando dibujarlo xD!**

**Se que es extraño ver esta clase de relación fraternal entre los androides, pero poco a poco les iré explicando el porque de todo. En el capitulo que viene les daré un adelanto ^^.**

**Sin más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Aguardo con ansias cualquier tipo de crítica, comentario o inquietud que tengan acerca del escrito, :D estare complacida en contestar. **

**Nos leemos! :3**


End file.
